thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shermaine Wilson
Shermaine Wilson is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated once. She is considered "finished", however she's not updated. The un-updated version of Shermaine has been in around 3 finished games and has become third runner up. Information Name: Shermaine Wilson Pronnounciation: "Shur-main Will-son" District: 2, 1, 4 Gender: Female Age: 17 Appearance: Shermaine has a rather rough, sexy look about her. She's not the defernition of beautiful, she's not a beauty queen who loves her apperance. All that matters to her is that her apperance doesn't get in the way of doing what she must; Win combats. She keeps her dark brown hair chest-length, not letting it get any longer, as she doesn't want it to be annoying her within battle. She would have cut it shorter, but she knew that too short hair might not have desired by stylists or sponsors, so she kept it medium lengthed. Shermaine is taller than the avarage girl, standing 5'10, giving her a threatening stature. Naturally, she enjoys this extra intemidation, being able to tower over most of the girls within the academy. However, something that annoys her about her body-type is that she cannot seem to develop bigger muscels. She's not thin, however she is slim and no matter how much she trains, she doesn't seem to develop muscel mass. Her body just isn't made for it. She has shinning green eyes, alluring but also vicious, almost like venus-flytrap. Her skin is somewhat tanned. Height: 5'10 Personality: Shermaine is coldhearted and fierce. She uses these features as kind of a "shield", as protection against the world. She always "wears" this shield, it's like a guard that almost never drops. She let her coldness control her body, hindering "pestering" emotions to get in her way. This way, she also manages to lead all distractions astray from her main goals, making sure she's always focused and always ready to do whatever it takes to complete her goals. Often she uses this shield to push her big temperament away from herself, trying not to let her anger get in her way of judgement... However this doesn't always succeed... and when she gets angry, she gets really angry, ready to do pretty much everything (even putting someone in a choke-hold) in order to satisfy the wrath. She is stubborn and always ready for a fight, yet she also carries a bit of wisdom. She knows not to start fights and tries her best not to, although because of temperament, she can't always help it. Figths or not, she won't take crap from anyone no matter who they are. Insult her and she'll insult back. She tend to be very serious. She find no "enjoyment" in fighting and killing. 'Fights' to her is praticing and nothing more. 'Killing' to her is not a way of entertaining. It's just a way to get one step closer to completing her goal; Winning the Games. She tends to be slightly mean and won't stray from making a sarcastic comment (she can be very sarcastic at times) every now and then. Her mean attitude is her way to ward off people, so that sentimental things such as "love" doesn't get in her way. But although she might make sarcastic comments or tend to have a bit of mean attitude, she usually make sure the comments doesn't make people actually sad or angry. She doesn't wish to start fights, only ward off people. Because of this, she often come across as quite mysterious to many. Some boys tend to crush on her cause of her more mysterious nature, boys who likes to think that 'challenges are fun'. However Shermaine might be the ultimate challenge for these boys, as she has never cared for them. Another detail about Shermaine is that she's sly. Her intelligence is a normal level, nothing special but she can be extremely sly when she wants to. She likes to think that that is what seperates her from the typical District 2 career and above all, it makes her different from her brother, whom she despises. Backstories: Shermaine grew up in a wealthy family in District 2. Her father worked as a principal of the local career academy. Her mother was a house wife of extreme beauty, almost used as a trophy by her father because of her apperance. Her mother quite absent in Shermaine's life, just busy being a good little trophy, but her father was extremely ambitious about Shermaine. Other than her parents, Shermaine also had a big brother. Shermaine and her brother were quite different. Shermaine was sly ande determined, her brother was brutal and straight forward, and so they never liked each other much, and tended to stay apart. Because of her father's influence, Shermaine had trained to be a career since the age of 6. Yet, despite her father's attemps, she really wasn't that interested in competing in the games. She didn't see the point, Shermaine actually looked down upon the careers of her district, calling them "idiots with brains smaller their eyeballs." But her attitude changed when she was 12. That year her brother who was 18 years of age volunteered and about a month or two after he came back as the victor. This changed the balance within Shermaine's family. Now, Shermaine and her brother didn't just dislike each other. Her brother had all rights to tease her, to bathe in glory while Shermaine just got left behind. She hated her brother and she hates the way he looks at her like if he was better than her. He teased her and his friends called her names, driving Shermaine restless and hateful. But I did make her motivated. She began to train herself, and made it into one of the most expensive career-academies of District 2, one better than her father's academy. She started taking a lot of martial arts lessons, trying to build up muscels. She would stay behind after training just to balance a steel knife on finger tips. But no matter what effort, she couldn't seem to become stronger, though her martial arts skills did bloom. At first, the girls in her class didn't pay much attention to, she was the 'new girl' and to be looked down upon. However when the top girl of the class saw just how good Shermaine was in combat, she decided to teach Shermaine a lesson, challenging her. After a long battle, with much struggle and many dirty moves on both parts, Shermaine ended up winning. The girls soon became rivals, competing at any chance they got, working as yet another motivator for Shermaine. As the other students on the academy saw her serious nature they first off began to kid around with her. "It's not the games yet, Miss," they would yell at her, thinking she took it just a little too seriously. But they quickly learned that you should be careful what you said about her when she was around to hear it, because she would beat them up after the lessons, when no one was looking. The boys found her facinating cause of her harsh, mysterious nature and the girls envied her, and she quickly got quite the reputation within the academ, but still, Shermaine didn't give a sh** about any of it. For her it was the training and her dignity that mattered and nothing else. She was given the nickname "Pain" after she beat up her own instructor in double sword combat. She always liked that nickname, wearing it with pride. Her brothers comments, the girls glares, her rival always competing with her made her a tough and cold as stone, helping her to build up this shield of emotionlessness. But most of all it made her focused on one thing only: Winning the hunger games. Weapons: Shermaine's superior speed but lack of strength closed most choices with weapons. Heavy swords, axes and maces just weren't for her. Neither was the bow or the throwing knives. Too much aim, too little action. Shermaine almost felt cheated when she used them, not being able to fight an actual battle, next to an opponent. So when she laid her hands on the double swords, two very slender, light-weight swords but razor sharp, she knew this would be the weapon that would carry her through the games. Her speed plays perfectly with the swords, making them deadly within her hands. Her second weapon is her martial arts skills. She's so praised for her skills, her teachers say that without the blades within her hands, she's still as deadly. In the start, she mostly trained her martial arts because she wanted to become strong. Yet, when she realized she could not get strong she still continiued to train her hand-to-hand combats skills. "I am not gonna let myself get killed just because I don't have weapon in my hands," Strengths(skills): Shermaine's speed is her most vicious weapon. Being swift and quick, she is a a real "pain" within combat, using her quick moves to avoid any injury herself, finding an opening within the opponents parades and then, being quick as a cobra, make one fast deadly move, ending her opponents life. But not only is she quick within the battlefield, she's also extremely fast when sprinting. Her body is not made for long time running, however Shermaine can outrun almost anyone when they're running short distances. Her other skill which is not related to speed is her special talent in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: Shermaine can be rather... Stubborn. Quite stubborn, more stubborn than most people. If she has decided something, she's not gonna let anything stand in her way of getting it, no matter what she has to do to acchieve her goals. This could be... annoying for most of her career allies, and possibly even bring her into some fights where she really shouldn't be. Shermaine also lacks strength, no matter how much she trained, her body just wasn't meant for being build. Another weakness is her temperament. Usually her shield of emotionlessness can keep her anger away yet if her shield fails she gets angry... really angry, so angry she might even kill one of her allies. She loses all self-control at that point. Her last weakness is long range combat, as Shermaine does not wield any type of long ranged weapon. Fears: Shermaine does not have many fears. Again, her shield tends to keep them away, making her think rationally. However, she's not flawless when it comes to fearlessness, because of an event that happened when she was merely 12 years of age. When she was ten her brother pulled a mean joke on her. It was only a couple of weeks after Shermaine's brother had returned home. He told her he would take her out in the for a walk in the forest, telling her about his experinces in the games. Back then, Shermaine's brother wasn't that harsh on her, so she went to walk with him. Her brother knew however that a thunder storm was brewing and after getting far into the forest, he ran from her. Her young body couldn't catch up with his fast pace, and she was left all alone. She remembered how she ran around trying to find out while lightning struck the trees around her, and fire spread around her. She thought she was gonna die, though she did reach out of the forest, completely soaked and various burn wound around her body. She has been scared of lightning ever since. Token: Shermaine had a hard time deciding what to take with her. No matter what she picked from her home, she couldn't help but think that it was too silly, too soft, too pretty, or too girly. She wanted something to show off her fierceness. Something to tell herself why she was there. And so, she choose a piece of green fabric that she ties around her right swordhilt. Why? Well, you see, when Shermaine first joined her martial art class, she quickly got a rival in that class. A girl who was used to be the best in the class and had no intention whatsoever to share the spotlight. The first battle with her, Shermaine struggled. It was a tight call, but Shermaine ended up winning, and in the process of doing so, she ended up ripping a bit off her opponents green shirt in rage, late within the battle at the point where dirty moves where flying left and right between the two girls. Shermaine kept the fabric as a sign of victory. Interview angle: Shermaine will make sure she'll make an impression within her interview. She'll above all show her ruthlessness, and respond with coldhearted replies to any questions about the games, intemidating her fellow tributes with her mean and confident attitude. Yet she also wants to show that she's more than just a classic ruthless career from District 2. When asked questions about her past, she'll simply avoid, giving out sly and mysterious answers. She doesn't wish to recornised as "the girl who had a brother who won." She knows that her brother is old news, winning the games over five years ago, and hope tot take as much distance from him as possible. Mostlikely she'll come up with a sarcastic comment or two, not being able to resist making them. Bloodbath strategy: Shermaine will use her most valueable skill within the bloodbath. Her speed. Her sprints make her perfect to make a quick attack on someone fleeing the cornucopia field. When the gong sounds, she'll quickly look for someone weak and unarmed, tackle them down and use her great martial arts to kill the weaker tribute. Afterwards, she'll run to the cornacopia meeting up with the careers and get her double swords. After that (if she managed to kill a tribute before), she'll lay low, let the other careers with long range weapon take care of other fleeing tributes. She'll use her double swords to guard the cornucopia, protecting the more valueable stuff so that the other tributes won't lay their hands on it. Incase she did not make a kill to begin with, she'll not stay at the cornucopia mouth, but run a bit out, targetting someone who's either unarmed or with a melee weapon. Alliances: Shermaine will ally with the careers. She won't step up as the leader if there is someone who's stronger than her. She's quite aware of her skill level and will know if someone is more suited to be the lader than her. However if no one stands to become the leader, she'll take the position. If someone she deems weaker tries to stomp upon her, she won't be afraid to put them in their place. Trivia *Shermaine is a varriation of the name "Germaine". *Shermaine is named after a competetor in the Danish verison of "Survivor". The competor were in the navy. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:District 4